A New World - A Songfic
by KyaraDoesFanfics
Summary: Hey my Roses! Kyara here with a songfic for you guys! This is my first songfic and I hope you all enjoi it! Rated T for a little bad language.


**A/N: Wazzup my Roses! Kyara here with a new fanfic for y'all! I need a break from 'I'm SkyDoesMinecraft's Sister?!' because of a serious case of writer's block. Anyways, here's a songfic for you guys to keep you happy while I try to get over my writer's block. It's based off of 'New World' by SkyDoesMinecraft because THAT SONG IS AMAZING! Instead of it being Sky as the character, it's me! Anyway, onto the songfic! ENJOI!**

Kyara sat up with a loud gasp. She looked around and saw her surroundings were made of blocks.

"Where the fuck am I?"

_First I open my eyes._

_Then I felt such a strange breeze._

_I have traveled to a world made of blocks._

_Totally unbeknownst to me._

Kyara stood up and felt a sudden urge to punch the shit out of a tree. She walked up to one of the nearby oak trees and started punching it hard.

_When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft._

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft._

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft._

_Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh._

A block of the tree popped out and Kyara smiled, picking the block up and punching the rest of the tree to collect the rest of the wood. Soon, she started running in a random direction, a grin on her face. After making a crafting table, she made herself a wooden pickaxe and mined some nearby stone, surprised when the block popped out the side when a block of gravel fell on where the stone block was before. She quickly mined the stone and makes a stone pickaxe and sword, running off again after picking up the crafting table. Soon, she stood on top of a mountain and saw a plain full of animals under the mountain she was standing on.

_There were animals all across the land._

She left that mountain and eventually encounters a village full of friendly villagers working hard together, except for the two on the roof of one of the buildings, one of them pushing the other off of the roof and into a river below. Kyara chuckles.

_Villagers working hard, hand in hand._

She left the village with a smile and soon came to a field full of roses with a nearby blue sea, as well as a large oak and birch tree forest.

_There were roses, mountains, and a big blue sea._

_Even trees as far as the eye could see._

She wandered into the darkening forest with only the stone sword she made earlier and a torch to light the way. She heard strange groaning noises and looked around.

_How'd this happen? Why am I here?_

_What's my purpose in this place?_

_Who's that coming? What am I hearing?_

_As the night approaches, I should go and hide._

A zombie attacked her and she quickly killed it, only to be confronted by a group of chattering monsters; an Enderman, some zombies, and a pair of skeletons, as well as a few Creepers. The horde all approached her and she panicked, running through the mob of creatures to get away.

_There's all sorts of creatures._

_Run, with all my might!_

She approached a sand trap and grins, pulling out her sword and stabbing it into the sand trap, causing the sand to fall and stop the mobs from chasing her. She used her amazing parkour skills to jump from block to block. A Creeper tried to sneak on her by jumping on her, but it misses and falls into the trap, dying as soon as it hit the ground.

_When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft._

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft._

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft._

_Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh._

_When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft._

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft._

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft._

_Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh._

She landed on what she thought was a sturdy block, but it fell beneath her feet, only to deposit her on a block of stone. She looked back at the trapped mob behind her and grinned, running into a cave and starting up her home. She placed the crafting table down and quickly built a furnace, placing it next to the crafting table and smiling. She makes her way deeper into the cave and finds iron, mining it up quickly and heading back home to smelt the ore into ingots. She found an abandoned mineshaft and rides in a nearby minecart, enjoying the ride so much that she started to cheer happily. She soon found blueberries (**A/N: MY VERSION OF DIAMONDS!**) and grinned, mining them with her new iron pickaxe and quickly grabbing them before they fall into the nearby pool of lava. She quickly rushed home and crafted a beautiful blueberry sword. She rushes out of her home and onto a hill surrounded by monsters galore, a confident smirk on her face.

_Endermen and Zombies; Creepers who go hide._

_Either live or die it's up for me to decide._

She spotted a beautiful gold helmet on the decapitated head of a skeleton and grinned. She grabbed it off of the head and placed it on her own head. She spotted a squid (**A/N: DIE SQUID!**) and smirked. 'Perfect dramatic entrance to destroying mobs!' She pulled the squid out of the water and pushed it off of the cliff, riding on it's head with a determined look plastered to her face.

_When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft._

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft._

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft._

_Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh._

She started slaying the mobs as fast as she could, collecting all the drops from them. She stabbed a skeleton in the head and heard a strange rattling noise behind her. She turned around and saw a monstrosity in front of her: a horrid creature made from the bones of all the fallen skeletons and limbs from the fallen zombies with Enderman heads for palms in the bony hands. The squid she had ridden down was where the head of the monster would be and a strange glowing device was in the center of the strange body. The strange monster held a few bows in the air and fired arrows at Kyara, who quickly dodged them and watched as they were embedded into the tree she was standing in front of just a few moments ago. She quickly sprinted at the monster, but tripped and was grabbed by one of the thing's monstrous hands. She stabbed the Enderman palm and it exploded, the hand dropping her in the ground. She picked up the gold helmet that had fallen off of her head and threw it at the monster, knocking the squid off of the horrid thing. She knew what she had to do. She sprinted at the monster, jumped off of the squid and aimed her sword at the glowing center. Her sword flew through the glowing device and she went with it, sending the glowing thing flying out of the monster. As soon as she landed on the ground, Kyara lost consciousness.

_When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft._

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft._

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft._

_Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh._

Kyara soon woke up and looked around at the scattered bones, limbs, and heads, standing up and looking at the slowly rising sun. She now knew what her purpose in this new world was; to defend the innocent people of this place from horrid monsters like the one she just defeated. She smiled at the rising sun and stood up tall and proud, blueberry sword glinting in the sunlight as she slowly walked into the sunrise.

**A/N: Well, that was my first songfic for y'all! I hope you enjoied reading this as much as I did writing it! Make sure to leave a review on what you thought of this songfic! BAI MY ROSES!**


End file.
